


Разговор по душам

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, How to Human
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Майкрофт Холмс, человек сдержанный, высокопоставленный и не без причин считавший себя довольно-таки разумным существом, никогда не давился кофе...CW: упоминание гибели морской свинки!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Разговор по душам

**Author's Note:**

> Идея родилась из диалога с дайри-юзером убить пересмешника после фразы: "это шерлок ещё с майкрофтом проконсультировался, а то неизвестно какие у него самого там были представления о свидании... так что, можно считать, что джону ещё повезло))"

Майкрофт Холмс, человек сдержанный, высокопоставленный и не без причин считавший себя довольно-таки разумным существом, никогда не давился кофе. Его самоконтроль не позволял настолько очевидным проявлениям эмоций влиять на моторику. Так что после вопроса его брата он не поперхнулся, не забрызгал напитком кипу лежавших перед ним документов, а аккуратно отставил чашку, отодвинул блюдце от края стола во избежание эксцессов и уточнил:

— Прости, что ты сказал?

Холмс-младший, мягко говоря, редко консультировался с Холмсом-старшим. Тем более в подобных вопросах.

Шерлок засопел, поджав губы:

— Ты всё правильно понял.

Майкрофт позволил себе недоверчиво моргнуть:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я прояснил для тебя дефиницию термина «свидание»?

Шерлок засопел в его сторону ещё свирепее.

— Я не буду спрашивать о причинах, потому что не уверен, что хочу их знать, — аккуратно подбирая слова, произнёс старший брат. — Тебя удовлетворит объяснение… вне контекста?

Шерлок фыркнул. Это могло сойти за утвердительный ответ.

Когда месяц назад миссис Холмс объявила сыновьям, что перестанет с ними разговаривать, если они не будут лично видеться хотя бы на протяжении одного часа в неделю, оба брата понимали, что мама просит невыполнимого. Майкрофт в сердцах высказался в том ключе, что Шерлок его вытерпит, только будучи привязанным к стулу, а он Шерлока — только при условии, что у того будет кляп во рту.

Разумеется, он потом долго извинялся перед мамой.  
Разумеется, мама простила.

Так или иначе, выход был найден, час встречи — оговорён, и уже третью неделю Шерлок терпеливо выдерживал час в кабинете Майкрофта. Последний, впрочем, до сего момента не ожидал, что брат и правда решит с ним пообщаться.

— Джон говорит, что это то, что два человека делают, когда нравятся друг другу и хотят приятно провести вечер, — высказал мысль Шерлок.

— И…

— И он сказал, что надеется, что я обычно не это подразумеваю под выездами на место преступления.

Майкрофт подумал о том, что из Джона Уотсона был отвратный теоретик. Лично он не стал ограничивать понятие ни условием типа «вечер», ни условием типа «два человека», но конкретизировать это вслух не видел причин и не имел желания.

— Я бы развил мысль, — протянул Майкрофт. — Определение, которое дал доктор Уотсон, представляется мне несколько… неточным.

Он перевёл взгляд на Шерлока и с некоторым весельем отметил, что младший брат и вправду внимательно слушал. Оставалось надеяться, что ему это нужно было не для какого-нибудь очередного нелегального расследования.

— Я бы выразился так, — проговорил Майкрофт. — Свидание — это то, что два человека делают, когда нравятся друг другу и хотят продвинуть отношения на новый уровень.

— На новый уровень? — Шерлок, казалось, смаковал фразу.

— На новый уровень, — подтвердил Майкрофт.

— Например?

— Совместная жизнь, — предложил вариант Майкрофт.

Общие дети, пушистые тапочки, обои в цветочек. Майкрофт визуализировал набор, мысленно встроил туда Шерлока и внутренне передёрнулся. 

— Не подходит, — прикинув что-то в уме, насупился Шерлок.

Бедный Уотсон, весело подумал Майкрофт, сопоставив факты.

— Секс? — нейтральным тоном предположил он.

— Обязательно? — с сомнением уточнил Шерлок.

Майкрофт попытался абстрагироваться от факта о том, что речь явно шла о соседе Шерлока по квартире, и, мысленно обратившись к собственному опыту, выдал обобщённый вердикт:

— Нет. Хотя в определённых условиях это заслуживает внимания.

— «Заслуживает внимания»?! — с отвращением повторил Шерлок.

Один Бог (ну и дьявол, наверное) знал, что он в этот момент представил; Майкрофт к знанию не стремился. Не сказать, чтобы это способствовало братскому пониманию — но пониманию в семье Холмсов вообще редко что могло поспособствовать. Иногда Холмс-старший приходил к выводу, что Холмс-младший просто другого биологического вида.

— Дело в том, мальчик мой, — вперившись взором куда-то поверх головы Шерлока, высказался Майкрофт, — что свидание в достаточно большом проценте случаев может оказаться первым и последним. Вы не сойдётесь характерами. Вы поймёте, что просто друзья. В конце концов, вы посвятите остаток вечера и ночь бездумным, но приятным плотским утехам, а наутро расстанетесь. Если ты назначаешь свидание кому-то, кого уже знаешь, взвесь все варианты.

— По твоей системе выходит, что после секса обязательно расставаться.

Будь Майкрофт более нормальным и менее сдержанным человеком, он бы уже бегал по кабинету, рвал на себе волосы и вопил: «Ну ты же не собираешься ритуально переспать с военным врачом и выставить его из квартиры?!!» Но Холмс-старший подозревал, что от него самого людям иногда хочется начать бегать и рвать на себе волосы, поэтому предпочёл проявить терпение:

— Шерлок, в человеческих отношениях всё относительно. Это не чёткая система алгоритмов. Нельзя сказать, что секс на свидании обязателен. Нельзя сказать, что секс непременно испортит отношения. — «Хотя в твоём случае я бы ни от чего не зарекался». — Точно так же нельзя утверждать, что секса на первом свидании быть не может, или что обозначенный секс не переведёт отношения в фазу приятного, длительного симбиотического существования. И, на минуточку, ты вроде просил пояснить термин «свидание», а не парадоксы влияния секса на социальные коммуникации.

Шерлок долго молчал.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнёс он. — Основы я понял. Рекомендации?

— Ты серьёзно? — нахмурился Майкрофт.

Последний раз Шерлок просил у него рекомендаций в глубоком детстве, когда в ходе эксперимента взорвалась их дряхлая семейная морская свинка, и как-то надо было отмывать потолок. Холмсу-старшему тогда было пятнадцать, и самоконтроль его не был развит в достаточной степени. Он порекомендовал Холмсу-младшему попробовать эксперимент на себе. В итоге обошлось без человеческих жертв, но вопрос о рекомендациях до сих пор ассоциировался у Майкрофта с авральным оттиранием потолка от содержимого организма свинки.

— Абсолютно, — подтвердил Шерлок.

Майкрофт взвесил факты. Вспомнил собственный жизненный опыт. Перестал мечтательно улыбаться. И вынес вердикт:

— Набирай статистический материал. У тебя недостаточно данных для разработки парадигмы поведения.

— Отлично, — воодушевлённо улыбнулся Шерлок, нетерпеливо заёрзав на своём стуле. Судя по его затуманившемуся взору, он уже вынашивал какие-нибудь в меру коварные планы. — Так. Час прошёл. Думаю, мне пора.

— Сегодня ты даже не пытался вырваться, — посетовал Майкрофт, вставая из-за стола.

— Контрпродуктивно, — поморщился Шерлок.

— Вероятно, в следующий раз…

— Развязывай давай.

Майкрофт театрально вздохнул и принялся отвязывать брата от стула. В конце концов, если маме не раскрывать детали того, в каких условиях они проводили свой еженедельный час личного общения, она будет рада…

Шерлок убежал, как всегда, не попрощавшись. Сматывая верёвку и убирая её в сейф, Майкрофт сделал мысленную зарубку в памяти: надо было удвоить наблюдение за Джоном Уотсоном. Положительно, наблюдать за взаимодействием Шерлока с живыми людьми было намного увлекательнее, чем за дикой природой.


End file.
